When Worlds Collide
by Sheiado
Summary: Takes place years in the future. A small business owner with a mysterious past befriends the Sons and becomes part of the family, falling in love along the way. How will her past affect the club?  Juice/OC .
1. Prologue: Uh Oh

**When Worlds Collide**

**By: Sheiado**

**Story Summary**: Takes place years in the future. A small business owner with a mysterious past befriends the Sons and becomes part of the family, falling in love along the way. How will her past affect the club? (Juice/OC).

**Author's Note**: This is an idea that popped into my head since season 3 has started (yay!). Anyway, please read and review. I hope you enjoy reading!

**Prologue**: Uh Oh

It's only been three months since my opening and, much to my own surprise and amazement, my bookstore was actually thriving and just beginning to create a name for itself.

I had always wanted my own bookstore and I've always dreamed about making a small business and maintaining a quaint, but independent, way of life for myself. And, after all of these years, I had finally gotten my wish.

I hadn't planned on living here and opening up my dream place in little Charming, California. But, I had wanted to be near Charlotte, my best friend since grade school who had moved down here three years ago. Her and her husband lived not too far away from the store in town, which was more of a convenience than anything. Of course, Charlotte was not only my best friend, but my business partner also; together, we made quite the team in maintaining shop.

Right now the store was transitioning back toward its routine slow hours after one o'clock. Everyone had to get back to work after lunch and this place had become a hit as a typical hang out for everyone during his or her break period.

I peered around my perch at the counter, frowning when I discovered the bobbing head of auburn hair I had been searching for was no longer sitting on the carpet hovered over a picture book.

"Alex?" I called out, even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

I moved away from the register and wandered around for a good five minutes, peering around the various mazes of book shelves and the kid center. Still, I came up empty-handed.

Alex... that boys was always running off, always ending up in the most unlikely of places... and had an uncanny knack for graying his mother's similar auburn hair.

... hopefully mine hasn't started yet.

Huffing and trying to quell down the momentary panic I felt from his absence, I moved back up front and gazed out through the glass pane of the store's front window.

What I saw unfolding across the street made my blood run cold... and as I walked out hurriedly through the double doors of my shop, a bubbling fury of rage ignited through my veins, an uncontrollable roar that seared silently through my body from limb to limb.

I was on the verge of blowing a gasket.


	2. Chapter One: A Charming Introduction

**When Worlds Collide**

**By: Sheiado**

**Story Summary**: Takes place years in the future. A small business owner with a mysterious past befriends the Sons and becomes part of the family, falling in love along the way. How will her past affect the club? (Juice/OC).

**Chapter One**: A "Charming" Introduction

**Author's Note**: Please R&R. I'd like to know how I'm doing so far. Thanx, guys!

I marched across the street in six swift strides, my lips mashed together into an angry, thin line.

"Hey!" I shouted.

Two of the three heads turned in my direction. One was a darker skinned man, no doubt Latino, with a near shaved head with the exception of a light buzz strip trailing down the middle, tattoos of a tribal design marked around the sides of his scalp. His eyes widened at my approach, his lips puckering out into a circle as if to say _'oh shit'_. In all likelihood, I might have found him to be utterly comical had the situation been of an altogether different nature than the one happening at present.

The other was an older white male, dressed in black cotton and leather just like his two companions, an angry thin scar running through both the indentations near his mouth and cheeks.

I didn't care if they were bikers or if they were demon hell spawns spat right out of Dante's Inferno, _no one, _and I mean _'no one'_, touches my God son, much less yoke him up by his shirt and dangle him in mid-air to gaze nose to nose at him in pure anger... like what this asshole was doing.

"What are you deaf kid? _Answer me!_"

"What in the _HELL _do you think you're doing?"

My hands went to my hips, my fingers digging angrily into flesh as my eyes narrowed into slits.

The Latino tried to speak. "Uh, ma'am-"

"Don't you fucking _ma'am_ me!" I snapped at him, my eyes flashing at him in rage.

"Uh, yea, sure," he mumbled nervously, gazing away and appearing more like a rebuked child rather than an intimidating biker. The other man looked like he was failing miserably to smother a grin.

'_He thinks this shit is FUNNY?'_

I glared at him next, satisfied as he gazed away with a somewhat sheepish expression.

"Your kid?" The man who held Alex in his grip asked, not sparing me even a backward glance. Jerk off.

"If you're asking if he came out of my uterus, no. He's my God son," I spat, then took a menacing step closer, "and I'd appreciate it if you put him down gently and take your god damn hands off of him before you find yourself with stubs for arms."

The Latino, whose alias I read to be _'Juice' _from the front patch of his leather jacket, wheezed laughter into a cough while the other man, oddly nicknamed _'Chibs'_, patted his backside with feigned care, all the while biting back an amused grin.

"Maybe your kid here should have stubs for arms considering he was touching my bike without my fucking permission," the man growled, still not facing me.

My eyebrows shot up past my hairline, my vision going black with rage. "How fucking DARE you!"

In spite of my anger, I glanced over to take in a brief assessment of his bike, then snapped, "Your bike is fine and if you get off on harming children, and not only ones that _are_, in fact, _deaf_ and mentally handicap like the one you're currently manhandling, then you have some _very _sick issues that you obviously need to deal with."

The man paused, then finally turned to gaze at me, anger with a brief flicker of hesitation mixed across his face.

Slowly and gently, he put Alex down.

As Alex ran to crash into my legs, I didn't hesitate. My arms went around him just as he began to sob soundlessly into me, his tears soaking through the thick denim fabric of my jeans.

I let him cry and shake it off for a bit in silence, still glaring daggers at the man in front of us, before crouching down to his level. He gazed at me with fear and with tears still brimming in his eyes.

I smiled gently at him as I caressed his cheek. "Alex," I told him, then began signing as I spoke, "go back to the shop and stay. I will be there soon."

He hesitated despite his fear, then signed, albeit more slowly because of his learning condition._ 'What you?'_

I moved my fingers slower as I spoke, "I will be fine, Honey. I'm just going to have a talk with these men."

He frowned._ 'Bad men. Will hurt you?'_

"Don't worry, Sweetie," I assured, caressing his cheek again soothingly before continuing, "go back to the store and wait for me. Okay?"

After I signed and spoke the words, Alex nodded slowly in compliance.

"Good boy," I whispered and then kissed his moist cheek while ruffling his unkept hair, "now go on."

After I knew he was back safely within the confines of the store, I turned back to the biker in question with my arms crossed.

At the moment, I didn't care about the Sergeant at Arms patch sewed onto the front of his cut, or him being an intimidating biker, or his boys that lingered behind him with now guilty expressions set across their faces.

All I cared about was the child gazing out the glass window pane across the street with tears still streaking down his cherub cheeks.

I was surprised to see that he actually had enough sense to appear flustered.

Good. The man should be ashamed of himself.

"I, um. Look, lady, I didn't know that he was... that he was... you know."

I cut him off. "Deaf and retarded?... actually, to be more specific, he's mentally challenged. Retarded is an adjective word I use specifically for people with a normal brain capacity that act like idiots... or, at present, men who act like neanderthals with their heads permanently shoved up their ass."

Choked wheezing and coughing sounded again.

My gaze briefly shifted back to the other two before landing back on the wide-eyed man in front of me. "You're not too observant, are you?"

Anger soon replaced the dumbfounded expression that had been set across his face. "Look, lady, you have no idea who you're talking to-"

"Oh, yes, I do," I snapped, cutting him off without hesitation. "I've known men like you all of my life. I might be a simple woman but, I speak my mind and call things as I see them. A child_ 'touched'_ your bike, I get it, but some objects attract children of his sorts attention. Knowing him, it probably wasn't the bike but the artwork on it that he had been admiring. He likes pictures, can practically stare and trace different ones all day long which is why his favorite place in the world is in my store. If you can't even remotely grasp that logic than I'd suggest you do the world a favor and don't ever reproduce."

A loud chuckle broke through the sudden stunned silence, followed by a murmured, "This lass is a hellcat..."

The one named Juice, an earnest expression but with a ghost of a smile twitching at his lips, quickly interjected, "We're very sorry, ma'am, neither of us three knew. Tig here is just overprotective of his baby."

I nodded at him and then gazed at _'Tig'_. An unspoken conclusion seemed to pass between us. "And I'm overprotective of my best friend's_ baby_. You gentlemen have a nice day."

Before I could turn to leave, the other biker named Chibs asked in a deep Scottish brogue, "'is name be Alex, eh?"

"Yes."

He grinned. "'ow fittin'."

I raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"This lad's name be Alexander too."

I noticed Tig shoot him a dirty look and smirked despite myself. Nodding, I turned and headed back to the shop, my earlier brush of anger dissipated.

Just as I approached the door, the sound of engines roared to life behind me.

I turned, expecting them to ride past me without even a backward glance of acknowledgment.

To my own surprise, Juice, the one who actually had the decency in him to apologize, smiled and winked at me.

I couldn't help but slightly smile back, his humorous but sincere attitude somewhat infectious.

And he had a cute smile.

I frowned at my reflection in the glass as I turned.

'_What in the HELL? He had a "cute" SMILE? Ugh.' _

Please Read and Review and let me know what you guys think. Good start off? Bad? How am I doing so far? Want more? (Did I mention that I absolutely LOVE reviews? Lol).


End file.
